


Rescue

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [456]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caretaking, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, rescuing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Matt needs help. He calls Foggy.





	Rescue

“Matt?” Foggy asks, holding the phone between his shoulder and ear, trying to finish making dinner as he takes the call. “Matt, what’s going on?”

“Foggy,” Matt says, and his tone makes Foggy drop his fork and focus solely on the phone. “Foggy. I screwed up.”

“What’s going on, Matt?”

Matt hasn’t even attempted to call him in a month, and now the phone rings and Matt sounds on the verge of passing out. Foggy slips his shoes on, grabs his coat.

“I…can’t move,” he admits. “Thought I could take care of it but there were more of them than I thought.”

“The great Matt Murdock miscounted?” Foggy asks, grabbing his keys. “Stay there. I’m coming to get you.” He pauses, locking his apartment door. “Where are you?”

Matt rattles off the cross street as Foggy makes his way down the stairs. “Tell me how you’re doing,” Foggy instructs. “I need to get the nurse?”

“She wouldn’t come,” Matt groans. “I’ll be fine.”

Foggy doesn’t know what to do with that, because Matt would say that if he got caught with a paper cut or a bullet wound. “Stay awake for me.”

“Okay, Foggy,” Matt says.

“Safe for me to come there?”

“Yeah, uh…just me here. You’ll be fine. I’ll tell you if anyone else beats you here.”

Foggy’s walking fast. Matt’s not exactly nearby, but there’s no subway in Hell’s Kitchen and Foggy’s not going to stand around for the bus. He figures he’ll need to save his cab money for getting Matt back home.

“Talk to me,” Foggy instructs.

“About what?” Matt says.

“Anything. Make something up, I don’t care. Keep talking.”

It’s quiet for a moment and Foggy’s about to panic that Matt passed out when Matt says, “I’ve missed you.”

Foggy’s getting closer. He has to remind himself not to stop walking when he hears that. “Missed you too, buddy,” he says.

“I’ve been an idiot,” Matt groans.

“Yeah,” Foggy agrees, adding a little more speed. Something about this sounds too much like confession to him.

“I–”

“Hey, Matt?”

“Yeah?”

“We’ll have this conversation later, okay? Once you’re doing better. Promise. For now. Hold on for me. I’m almost there.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Matt promises.

Foggy believes him.


End file.
